The Awesome Prank
by Determine Artist
Summary: Prussia gets Romano and Canada to do a raunchy prank and sends Sealand away, for them to do the prank. A chapter that's a tad bit too raunchy for the rating of my other fic "This Will Teach Them" so it gets its own entry, but don't worry, you don't need read the other fan fic to get this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** The reason why I put this as a separate M-rated story is because I didn't know if you could get away with having this prank T-rated, so I decided to put it in the M-rated section and it also gives me more freedom to some humor in that would not be able to work in the other ratings.

This is my first time writing M-rated content, so if I did something wrong in this, feel free to correct me.

Well, enough with that, let's get to the story!

* * *

It was a bright on a sunny morning, four pranksters, Prussia, Sealand, Romano, and Canada was sitting trying to come up with a good prank to park the other nations with. Today only one of the half of the nations had to go the world, since Romano didn't care, he let his little brother go instead. Prussia soon laughed a little, before quickly standing up, while saying "The awesome got an awesome prank!"

"Cool! What is it?" asked Sealand.

"No, no my awesome friend. This awesome prank is way too awesome for a kid to be a part of"

"AWWW! Come on jerk! Let me help!"

"Kesese! Alright, just awesomely find a pretty lady and show her to us; then you can help"

"Really, that's it? I can do this, no sweat and I'll show you jerks that I can help too!" After that Sealand went off.

It didn't take long, before Canada excuse me Prussia, what was that all about? Why couldn't Sealand help us?"

"Kesesese! Cause this awesome prank is for awesome adults and the awesome me didn't want to get into a bunch of unawesome trouble of doing a prank like this with a kid around"

Just then, Romano said in his usual bitter tone "I know I going to regret this, but what the hell is so bad about this fucking prank?"

"Kesesesese! Well, my awesome friend, we're going to need a ton of awesome condoms and awesome tape!"

At that moment, both Canada's and Romano's quickly winded and there quickly became bright red. "WHAT THE-? OH GOD! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO WHORE US OUT!"

"No way awesome friend! The awesome me would never do an unawesome thing like that"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN!"

* * *

After Prussia told them, they all got the condoms (from only god know where) and some tape, went to the parking lot of meeting hall, and set up the prank. While, Prussia was laughing and kept on talking how awesome this is going to be, the other two still had their bright red faces. Canada was quiet as he could be, hoping the he could finished it quickly, while Romano, hoping the same thing, was angrily muttering the word fuck and all of its variants, repeatedly.

"Kesesesese! Having fun my awesome friends?"

At that moment, Canada said no, but it was too low for the Prussian to hear it. Romano on other hand, only gave the finger as his response.

Once they were done they hid behind some faraway bushes waiting for the others to come out.

* * *

When the others came out, they went in there cars and stared them. It wasn't long after that that they heard loud popping noises coming from the back their cars. They all got out and was shocked when the found white torn stripes scattered everywhere.

"What are those?" asked a nation.

"Don't know? said another one.

"Wait the bloody minute, are those?"

At that moment, Russian went to an emo corner from an embarrassing experience caused by America.

"AIYAAA! That's sick!"

"Hononono! It look like our cars were having some fun out here!"

"Ve, Germany, what is this?"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT ITALY!"

* * *

Meanwhile behind the bushes, Prussia was laughing his butt off, while his two partners stared at him. "Well I hope you're happy now ass****!"

"Kesesese!"

"Hey jerks! I found a girl!"

At that moment they look behind them and saw the micronation ran towards them, while grabbing the arm of a very bemused Wy with him.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading and hoped that you enjoyed it. (3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Alright, this idea was sparked by a curiosity of what would happen if you gotten three the most fowl mouth countries, well, at least to me, Molossia, Romano, and England in one room. I was thinking of referencing or mentioning this scene in the fan fic "**This Will Teach Them**" you might want to be on the lookout for that and didn't think that this fic will do well as its own entry so I put it here instead.

I 'am calling this fic swear-word central.

On? Also, I do not know the character Molossia aside from what it says on the wiki, so if this character is a bit out of character in this, you know the reason and virtual cookie if spot the reference in here.

* * *

"Damn it! Where is my idiota brother?! That dumbass better not be with that damn Potato Muncher again, or Potato Muncher's dumbass of a brother!" A brown hair Italian man named Romano said in bitter tone as he wonder down the hallway. Both his and his brother's bosses needed them for important tasked and asked the Italian to fetch him. Romano was not one for work and chasing after his little brother, but orders are orders and just suck it up and not be such a pansy about, though that was a hard thing to do when he looked over an hour.

Just as he walked into another room, he spotted a young man sitting at a table with sunglasses, a jacket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape, wearing a gold colored chain around his neck, and having his arms crossed against his chest and a ticked-off expression. "Hey, dumbass you haven't see my idota brother around?!"

"Dumbass?!" The young man questioned, before getting up into a cocky stance, giving the brown hair man the finger, before screaming "I 'AM THE *****FUCKING COUNTRY OF MOLOSSIA! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I 'AM?!"

"Don't know, an idoita bastard who's being a real Jack-ass;" He didn't know why, there was just something about this guy that angered him to-no-end.

"Who the hell are you, bastard?!"

Romano was about to answer him when someone from behind said "Excuse me gentile, but what seems to be the problem?" Romano looked over, heart skipped sacral beats and soon ran to the side of the room, screaming like a little girl, at the sight of a messy-blond hair English man with green eyes.

"Who the hell are you bloody git?!"

"Hey I 'am United Bloody Kingdoms and Northern Irelands! Who in the hell are you?!"

"Oh, you're that **** pansy nation that gotten his ass kicked by ***** America?!"

"HEY, THAT WAS BECAUSE THAT BLOODY GIT OUT SMARTED ME!"

"Oh, then you must have been one hell of a dumbass then?"

"WHY YOU?!" At that moment, the English man lunged for sunglasses wearing man that soon turn into a full-out brawl, while poor Romano watched, clinging to the wall, shaking like a lose leaf. As curse words and a shopping list of items flung around, a group of other people appeared at the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE?!" shouted a German man, stopping the two brawlers.

"Molossia, Iggy, wow?! What happen to you guys?!" Asked an American, as stared at his two beaten-up companions with confused look.

Just then, another Italian man, this one with red hair spoke up. "Big brother, what are doing over there?" Romano soon made a mental-note of getting a cell phone for him and his brother and too stay away that sunglasses bastard.


End file.
